


L.E.G.O.L.A.S.

by cuddlepuss



Series: Name Poems [24]
Category: Lord of the Rings - Fandom, legolas - Fandom
Genre: Gen, Name Rhyme
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-04
Updated: 2014-06-04
Packaged: 2018-02-03 09:57:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 83
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1740464
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cuddlepuss/pseuds/cuddlepuss
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Name rhyme for the master archer, Mr Greenleaf.</p>
            </blockquote>





	L.E.G.O.L.A.S.

L is for Loyal,  
True to your cause.  
E is for Errant,  
Brave without pause.  
G is for Gorgeous,  
With your dreamy looks.  
O is for Omen,  
You read without books.  
L is for Limpid,  
Eyes like deep pools.  
A is for Arrows,  
Your battling tools.  
S is for Sacrifice,  
Given up by fools.

Legolas you’re handsome,  
Loyal and true.  
There is no other,  
Quite like you.

Truthful, and farsighted,  
The signs you can read.  
Helping to keep safe,  
and so, jointly, succeed.


End file.
